


The Best

by Milana16



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people say being on top and being the best is the same-hard and lonely. Golden Pair crushes that idea in being the best-together. Random piece set in the three days break between Shitenhoji and Rikkai Finals arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Golden Pair shipping week on Tumblr, Day 2 Prompt: The Best.  
> Neither characters nor the series belong to me, thankfully (I have too big tendency to mary-sue my characters), and are property of Konomi Takeshi .

‘We’re the best aren’t we?’  
Oishi had to agree with his partner. Standing on the sidelines of the courts, waiting for their turn at the lighter excersises focused on returning his wrist to full capabilities without over straining it, he couldn’t help but wonder how it was possible this many people the best in their skills gathered under one flag.

Tezuka, the best in being Tezuka-the leader, the example, the push needed for others to become even better.

Fuji-the best of the all tennis geniuses. Both fierce and loyal to his friends, with counters comparable to nothing anybody else can do on the court. Oh, and stomach from steel.  
Inui, the best dataman-he even proved to be the rightful owner of this title during the Kanto finals, where he beat his teacher in Data Tennis. Plus, nobody could match his juices-quite literally.  
Momo, the best trickster, Kaidoh, the best hardworker, Taka-san the best powerhouse-even if, right now, he wasn’t able to show that off. Oishi hoped Taka wasn't just acting being fine with the cast or bandage over...well, over every possible part of his body, really.  
Finally Echizen, the most promising rookie of them all. Who knows, maybe he'll meet Tezuka's expectations and even become the best pillar to their team?  
Rikkai might be the Emperors, but Oishi knew that it was Seigaku that was on top.  
‘I wasn’t talking about the team, nya now?’  
His partner had read him so easily it was stunning, and Oishi had no choice but to smile and nod, as a sneaky hand found its way to his own, hidden from the view of the others by their bodies, so close to each other. But, this was okay, they all knew-the Golden Pair was always like this.  
Some people say that being the best is the same as being on top- the road towards it is hard and painful and the spot can be taken only by one person, alone.  
But those people weren’t them. The Golden Pair, best in being together, being two in one or one in two, depending on how you looked at it. Either way, Oishi thought, returning the soft squeeze, while the road there had been hard, he definitely didn’t feel alone. And maybe they still had to take the last step to becoming Japan’s number one, but it didn’t matter. Right here, right now, they were the best.  
‘Yeah, we are.’ He answered, just for the sake of the outside world, as he knew his partner was already aware of his thoughts. This was part of their best, the one they had yet to show to the rest of tennis circuit…  
Eiji grinned at him, as Oishi slowly picked up racket and looked at his partner.  
‘And we’ll soon become number one, as well.’  
‘Hoi, hoi!’ Eiji shot back, before catching up to him, their steps in harmony, as they approached empty court, hands brushing so casually nobody even noticed it anymore. Golden Pair was always touching, after all. They were also always sitting together, standing together, holding hands together, whispering with their foreheads together… tennis club members didn’t notice this part of them anymore, and acted really confused when somebody pointed out their Number One Double closeness as strange.  
It was, after all, the Golden Pair!  
Being the best together ruled, and both of them agreed to that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so random, and had so little of GoldenPair fluff I can't even tag it properly >.


End file.
